Rotary machines, such as fluid flow machines or turbo machines, have to be sealed at locations at which different pressures prevail, in order that leakages, which result in losses of efficiency, remain at as low a level as possible. Seals between a rotating part, e.g. a shaft, and a stator part, such as a housing part, are often configured as a contactless labyrinth seal. It is necessary here, with account being taken of thermal expansion, centrifugal expansion and radial vibration of the rotor, and with critical speeds being executed, for the amount of sealing play in the radial direction not to be too small. A sealing gap which is too small results in rubbing and thus in damage to the labyrinth tips and, in the worst case scenario, in deformation of the rotor.
The prior art discloses resilient sealing segments for a labyrinth seal which yield when rubbing takes place, and thus avoid significant damage.